The present invention relates generally to a system and method for quickly discharging a direct current (DC) relay. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for minimizing the amount of time expended in discharging a direct current (DC) relay coil that was charged using a DC power source.
Relay coils are inductors and oppose changes in current flow. DC coils are often used within a DC relay to generate a switching force capable of actuating one or more load switches. In such case, a DC voltage is applied to a DC coil which stores the applied energy and generates the switching force. Once a voltage or energy threshold has been met, load switches are actuated by the switching force of the DC coil. As the supply voltage to the coil is disconnected, high voltages are generated due to the energy stored in the coil. Such high voltages can damage control logic, power sources and switch contacts. The energy stored in the DC coil is dissipated over a period of time. However, that period of time can be substantial.